


Bendy's First Word

by conversekitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Baby Bendy, Gen, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Babies are fun but to Bertrum peidmont they are a hassle and a pain in the neck especially if they are made of ink and magic.





	Bendy's First Word

**Author's Note:**

> I had this cute idea so I thought I would write it out.

Bertrum Peidmont frowned, wiped off his glasses, put them back on, then stared down at what Joie Drew had in his arms.

“Pray tell Mr. Drew what is that?” he asked pointing to a baby demon wrapped in a blanket. Joie grins. 

“Isn’t he cute?! I just made him today and his name is Bendy!” 

Bertrum frowns. “Mister Drew the ink machine that you have made was supposed to be used just for that, ink. Why on earth would you bring a cartoon drawing you have done to life?”

Joie frowns. “Oh cmon Bertie! You have to admit he is very cute right?” he says holding Bendy out a little more towards Bertrum who put up a hand.

“Keep it away from me Drew I want no part of this.” 

Joie sighed. “Oh stop being a grump and just hold him for a minute!” he said putting Bendy closer. Bertrum sighs and puts his papers down before gingerly taking Bendy from Joie but holding him at arms length. 

“Hello…….little creature.” he said and Bendy squirmed a little. Joie sighed. “Hold him closer so he doesn’t fall Bertie!” 

Bertrum sighed rolling his eyes and brought Bendy slightly closer to which the baby demon giggled. Joie grinned wider.

“Weeeelll? What do you think of him?” 

Bertrum raises an eyebrow. “He is uh…..quite small.”

Joie rolls his eyes and scoffs as Lacie walks into the office. She takes one look at Bendy and spits out her coffee all over Bertrum. 

“What the hell is that thing?!” she asks and Joie grins.

“His name is Bendy! I just made him today and he is just the cutest thing in the whole world!” 

Lacie frowns. “You made that thing? How?” she says before taking another sip of coffee. 

“Well I took an old drawing Henry did of Bendy and put it into the ink machine as a model sheet then when I turned it on he popped right out! Also I’m glad you both are here because to do that I had to dip into everyone’s paychecks to get enough ink.”

Lacie once again spit her coffee out all over Bertrum making him wince. Joie shrugs. “Sorry it had to be done and now look at this little guy!” 

Bendy for his part wasn’t a fan of the yelling and the spitting of the coffee so he started to cry, loudly. Bertrum panicked slightly. “What do I do with it?” 

Lacie shrugged. “Ya put him down and let him cry it out.” 

Joie scoffed. “That’s ridiculous! Babies need attention and comfort so you hold them close and bounce them gently!” 

Bertrum sighed and he tried to gently bounce Bendy to get him to calm down.

Then Bendy threw up ink all over Bertrum. 

He gasped and shoved Bendy back into Joie’s arms before growling and pulling out a handkerchief. 

“You’re little brat or whatever he is just ruined this suit! This suit cost more than your car Drew and you’re going to be getting a dry cleaning bill!” he shouted before storming out of the room. Lacie watched him go then she gave Bendy a gentle pet on the head.

“Good boy.” she said before leaving the room. 

Over the course of a week Bendy got to know everyone and he was soon able to walk on his own. He would run through the halls and into other people’s offices waving at them and giggling as he would rush out of the room to the next one. There was one office in particular that he liked to go and that was Bertrum’s office. Bendy liked looking at all of the little models and drawings Bertrum made and on more than one occasion he would steal one which would then result in Bertrum yelling, Bendy crying, Joie coming into the room, Bertrum yelling at him and Bendy finally giving it back to a very annoyed Bertrum. There were other instances where Bendy would sit in Bertrum’s chair, climb up onto the table or into one of the trash cans then pop out and scare the wits out of Bertrum.

After about three weeks Joie was trying to teach Bendy how to talk but when he didn’t Joie presumed that Bendy was mute. That was also the week that Bertrum had invited a second group of investors to see the work that has been put into Bendy Land.

“Gentlemen and my lady, I present to you the model for Bendy Land theme park!” Bertrum said pulling back a cover and the investors are all in awe of the designs. 

“I can reassure you that this park will be the greatest achievement this company has ever experienced. I do have one of the rides fully designed and functioning if you would all care to follow me to the warehouse.” Bertrum said leading them all out of the room. 

It was then that Bendy poked his head up from under the table. 

After a lengthy discussion with the investors and a reassurance that the designs would be finalized and sent to them the investors formed an agreement with Bertrum and bid him farewell. Bertrum mentally gave himself a pat on the back before walking back to his office only to drop the papers and coffee he had been holding in utter shock.

The whole office was ruined and torn apart.

Papers pulled off of the walls and scribbled on, ink puddles and blotches everywhere, the model sheets were all scribbled on in red and black pen, the miniature models of the rides were all thrown all over the office and broken and in the middle of it all sat a grinning Bendy. 

Bertrum felt rage bubbling up in his stomach as his face became red with anger and he gritted his teeth as he stalked forward and pointed at Bendy.

“YOU……YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!!!” he shouted at the top of his lungs and it echoed through the halls drawing Joie’s attention. He came running into the office to see Bertrum trying to catch a giggling Bendy who then ran to Joie and hid behind his legs. Bertrum sputtered in rage as he looked at Joie.

“YOUR LITTLE BEAST RUINED MY WORK!!! ALL OF MY HARD WORKED WASTED!!! GONE!! AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!” he shouted at Joie red faced with tears brewing in his eyes. Joie frowned.

“Bertie I hear your frustration but he’s a baby! He doesn’t know what he did was wrong and stop shouting! you’re behaving like a child.” 

Bertrum growled. “I’m the child?! I’M THE GODDAMN CHILD?! You wouldn’t know maturity if it hit you over the head and said ‘oh hello I’m maturity! Please let me teach you how to be a responsible adult so you don’t go making ink abominations that will destroy everything your old friend Bertrum spent his entire life drawing and working for!!!!!” 

Joie frowns. “Wait how could I hear maturity say that if it hit me over the head and knocked me out?” 

Bertrum sputtered, raised his hands in the air like he was going to grab Joie then growled in anger and kicked the desk. He cursed loudly and gripped his foot hopping around on one foot as Joie ushered Bendy out of the room. Later that day after several strong cups of tea, Bertrum was cleaning the office when Bendy walked in. Bertrum turned and scowled at him. 

“Everything was fine until you came along! I had a dream, a vision that I would make into a reality but you had to go and ruin a years worth of work and effort! What good are you anyway?! You can’t even talk!” Bertrum said before turning to leave the room with his broken models. Bendy frowned and watched him walk by before he made a few noises.

“Bah…..bah….bah…” Bendy said and Bertrum stopped before turning.

“What did you just say?” 

Bendy looked like he was struggling to say something but then he looked like he figured it out and looked up at Bertrum with a grin.”

“Bertie!” Bendy said and Bertrum dropped the box all of his anger dissipating.

“W-what? What did you just say?” he said walking closer to Bendy who just grinned.

“Bertie! Bertie! Bertie!” Bendy said happily and Bertrum felt his heart clench as he fell to his knees in front of Bendy. 

“Oh my god! You’re….you’re talking! You really are!” Bertrum said excitedly as he picked Bendy up and swung him around making the little demon laugh. Bertrum hurried out of the room and to the break room where Joie and Henry were.

“Drew! Drew! Watch this watch this! Bendy say it again!” Bertrum said and Bendy grinned.

“Bertie!” 

Joie gasped loudly as Henry spit his coffee out all over Bertrum who groaned.

“Oh my gosh!!! Bendy can talk!! Bendy bendy say Joie! Jooooiiieee, come on say it!” Joie said excitedly.

“Bertie!” Bendy said. 

Joie frowns.” Joie.”

“Bertie!”

“Joie?”

“Bertie!” 

“Uh, Joie?”

“Bertie bertie bertie!” 

Henry chuckles. “Looks like someone has a new favorite dad.” 

Joie groans as Bendy hugs Bertrum making him smile slightly.


End file.
